Hiake Tokari
Hiake Tokari is a former Jonin-level ninja of Iwagakure but has since become a missing-nin, mostly due to the fact he has grown tired of Iwa's constant meddling of other villages. Much of his skill lies mostly in long-range combat while he also has good skill in Earth Release techniques and his Lava Release. Still his ninjutsu is about average compared to his taijutsu and is mostly been recognized for his use of his close combat and long-range skills than anything else. He also is known to be a strong-silent type, rarely talking and never truly being a team player since his days in Iwa. Currently he is serving as a wandering ninja and a bounty hunter while also being affiliated to two different organizations that are generally bent on some kind of revolution. Background Part of the Academy Hiake was always a quiet yet focused child, having been born and raised in Iwagakure roughly a few years before the Third Shinobi World War began. Eventually when he was old enough Hiake was sent to the Ninja Academy in Iwagakure, having come from a long line of ninja who had always been loyal to the village. As expected he was to become the next in line of the Tokari family to be loyal and hopefully far exceeding than his parents, as always expected. And much to his family’s delight he was able to go through the academy easily for a few years before reaching a year he felt ready to graduate at age nine. His passing to becoming a genin soon was a welcomed celebration in his home the day before he was initially expected to be given his forehead protector. And with the thoughts of becoming closer to achieving of being a true shinobi Hiake was quite thrilled along with those of the rest of his class. Following that day Hiake was given his forehead protector to show he was officially a ninja-in-training and put on a three-man team under a jonin instructor. Life as a Genin During his days as a genin Hiake was already beginning to try and discover what his “way of the ninja” was and what form of the Nature Transformations he specialized in. He also proved to not really be much of a team player, especially on many of his team’s missions with the fact he preferred working alone and often put himself in situations where he’d be scolded later for something that might have been dangerous. Merely politely taking these scoldings it never seemed to change the way Hiake worked nor pushed him to make improvements upon his loner ways. And this wasn’t even the most difficult part as Hiake much preferred to train alone and learn techniques at his own accord. In his eyes at the time his jonin instructor was taking their pace slow and seemed too soft. So for Hiake, much of his time was spent discovering what he could do with the extent of his abilities at this time, quickly learning he was good with Earth Release like those of his village but also discovering his use in Fire Release techniques. One could say he even slightly passed those on his team to the point by the time the Chunin Exams came Hiake was one of the only ones to pass on his team and be promoted while his two teammates had to work to become Chunin other ways. Life as a Chunin During the years he was a Chunin Hiake finally began working alone on many of his own missions despite much insistence he at least work with a partner. This again he politely declined much to the chagrin of his peers and even his former teammates couldn’t seem to convince him to work with them. Usually though his missions were successful and the rest of his time was spent reading, working out, or training constantly since he didn’t want his skills to start becoming dull. Though he was often praised for his skills from time to time many also often followed with some concern and complaint with the fact his tendencies to work alone were going to get him killed. Something Hiake generally ignored. Though it would be one fateful day one of Hiake’s missions proved to be a near failure and nearly cost him his left eye. During this mission he had been sent to aid one village against some unfortunate event with bandits and found the task was easy enough until one of the bandits proved to be a rogue ninja that was decently skilled enough to force Hiake on his defensive. Though the fight wore on he won, resulting from his newly discovered Lava Release at the age of sixteen. Though it was surprising Hiake also found this worth using more often and did so long after his recovery from the slash across the eye. And all his effort would eventually be rewarded for advancing to becoming a jonin just as he was turning seventeen. Jonin years to Becoming a Missing-nin Over the next five years Hiake began to prove himself to have a great proficiency in long range weapons, especially those of throwing weapons like shuriken and senbon though like his name suggested he also preferred spears or use of archery. He also began to show greater use in his Lava Release and began mastering higher forms of Earth and Fire Release. And as expected since his days before the Academy Hiake became very loyal to his village and often was on the frontlines during the following wars, even back in his genin and chunin days. Even in small skirmishes it took a lot to force Hiake into a defensive position but often took up arms from a distance and proved to be quite an accurate shot. Although he wasn’t the greatest in the village he sure proved to be one of the best. But gradually Hiake began to grow bored with Iwagakure and tiring of it’s constant meddling with other villages on purpose. It would eventually lead the young man at the age of twenty two to use the Fourth Shinobi World War as a chance to fake his death during an attack by their enemy. At this time he was on a small team, which also included his two former teammates from their genin days who suffered serious injury and would late die. Though Hiake was far enough to avoid any true serious injury it left him with the scar across his face he currently hides beneath wrappings and using the chance to slip away and becoming a missing-nin. Though mourned for his death the last three years Hiake has taken up a new occupancy of being a bounty hunter and has long since avoided the Land of Earth as much as he could. Personality Hiake could be described as a strong silent-type, hardly having many words to say unless needed. When he does talk it’s normally in short responses or talking about a certain target he is being hired for, even then he might prefer to give subtle looks and body motions to indicate his answers. Usually he just will not speak at all and tends to be fairly secretive of his past and why he left his village. Sometimes it is difficult to get Hiake talking into even full conversation, though usually it has to be something rather intriguing or worth talking about otherwise he just immediately dubs most situations not worth time wasting his breathe. Another thing is Hiake often seems emotionally detached from the world, coming across as apathetic towards others. This has come from the fact this young man has learned to hide his emotions and hold them back around others, but usually when alone or deep down he still might be feeling sad, angry, happy, or most any emotion everyone has. Sometimes this has even had people labeling him as being cold-hearted and merciless, holding true with the fact he usually never gives mercy to his victims. It has also made it difficult for most people to read Hiake’s thoughts and expressions, many finding it frustrating to not read what he might do and this isn’t any more helpful with just part of his face visible. Yet, Hiake is not without his own moral code. When it comes to his targets ending up being women and children he tends to let them go and has no intention of ever harming either. There are rare exceptions to this but usually it is not like him to attack them. And deep down Hiake does have a humorous side and can tend to be very laid-back and kind from time to time, but usually only around people he deeply trusts. Appearance Hiake is a fair skinned, tall and attractive man with a lean and slightly toned build. He has golden colored eyes that are usually lacking in emotion and dark colored maroon red hair. Though his hair isn’t usually in any particular style and is a spiky, messy heap. He also bares the tattoo from the ANBU-like military from Iwagakure before his defection and two scars-one across his left eye and another from the corner of the same eye to the left corner of his mouth. His attire now is usually sleeveless shirts, ranging from various colors of grays, blacks and red colors and usually wearing long pants, only occasionally wearing shorts. There too range in dark colors. Mesh armor covers his elbows and around the ankle area while he wears standard shinobi dark gray sandals. On his hands are dark gray fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back and a black vest across his chest, a single strap going over the opposite shoulder and the other two around the waist. His face is covered completely by white bandage wrappings and he wears a dark maroon colored scarf around his neck with his forehead protector being the same color covering his left eye and baring a line through the symbol as a sign of his missing-nin status. Abilities Ninjutsu Hiake’s use in Ninjutsu is proficient enough he has been acknowledge in Iwagakure for his skills in shaping his chakra and molding it to his will with hardly much effort. This demonstrates decent control of his chakra but usually he tries not to do anything too complicated and prefers trying to save up his chakra reserves which are currently at any normal level for a Jonin. He is strong enough however to perform high ranking Fire and Earth release techniques. Taijutsu When it comes to Taijutsu Hiake seems fairly proficient enough he has earned recognition from them as well among his former village. He is well enough he can hold his own against ANBU-ranking elite and is able to block and counter if he must. Though usually he only uses close combat if needed as he prefers to fight from a long range standing point and usually channels his chakra into his limbs to make them far more deadly. He may also use kunai knives or spears as close range weapons if the time calls for it. Long Range Weapon Specialist As stated Hiake is an exceptional long-range fighter, being able to throw a kunai, shuriken, or senbon needles with relatively good accuracy but not enough it would harm vitals. Usually that is by luck that he may hit a vital artery or organ, so he usually may use several at a time to increase his chances at hitting targets. Also holding up to his name Hiake is very skilled in the use of long-spears and usually can be found with one on his person. With these he can throw about ten feet max or twenty with enhanced chakra strength, though sometimes he may also use it in a similar fashion to a bo staff for close range combat. He also has skills in archery to fire arrows at a maximum three hundred feet, sometimes more depending on the wind. Nature Transformations Earth Release Being a common trait among those from Iwagakure Hiake is talented in Earth Release techniques, able to perform many high ranking moves and shape the earth around him with his chakra. Despite this skill he much prefers some of the lower ranked moves so they do not usually expend much of his chakra reserves and usually resorts to higher moves when necessary. He may sometimes also infuse earth-based chakra with his long range weapons. Fire Release Despite it not being overly common in Iwagakure Hiake can also use Fire Release techniques, again with decent enough skill to use some high ranking moves. But still prefers the lower ranked ones so not to draw too much on his chakra. He is proficient enough he can control the fire’s intensity and power or infuse it with his long range weapons. Lava Release With the Fire and Earth Release nature transformations Hiake discovered he can also use the Lava Release kekkei genkai and has even created his own moves from it. Though he still uses some already created moves most of the ones he has made so far are based around the molten metal, molten rock, and one from Silicide. If not used by itself he also tends to uses his kekkei genkai to improve the strength of his weapons or making them hotter than the use of his Fire Release. Trivia